


Remembrance in a bracelet

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Vignette, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks of Cameca from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance in a bracelet

He thinks of her from time to time. Cameca had been a truly marvelous woman. Decades could pass and he wouldn't think of her at all, but then something would cause her to come to mind. Not often, but occasionally. She'd managed to utterly captivate him, but then he had been young at the time. Still, he had almost wanted to stay with her, for the few short years she had left, but that wouldn't have been fair to anyone. Not that it had even been an option in the end.

Still, occasionally she'll come to mind. He'll clean out a closet and find the bracelet she'd given him (he loses it every century or so) or he'll come across a particularly lovely garden. Peri had inadvertently caused him to think of Cameca on a semi-regular basis. He hopes that she had a good life, those years left to her. He hopes that she didn't think of him. He hadn't loved her, but he thinks that he could have. If he'd had the time to spend with her, without interruptions. Sometimes he almost goes back to her, but what would he tell her? He wasn't the man she had known, hadn't been him for so very many years.


End file.
